


Spike the Eggnog

by wildfrancium



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Christmas Smut, M/M, Smut, Wincest - Freeform, this might be kinky
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-12-19
Updated: 2013-12-19
Packaged: 2018-01-05 04:06:55
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,395
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1089430
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wildfrancium/pseuds/wildfrancium
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sam and Dean have some holiday fun.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Spike the Eggnog

**Author's Note:**

> I wrote this a year ago and don't really remember it, so I hope you all enjoy it.

Spiked eggnog and peppermint bark was as festive as Sam was allowing Dean to be for Christmas. It had been their compromise although all Dean had done for days was try to convince Sam to do a little more or let him have at least some decoration. But Sam held fast and was now pouring eggnog into Styrofoam cups while Dean soaked in the tub.

Three days earlier a demon they’d been hunting had caught Dean off guard and sent him flying through a plywood wall into a stack of bricks outside. Sam was sure he was dead until he heard Dean threaten the demon from where he lay crumpled on the ground. At least Dean’s threats caused it to walk right into their trap.

Sam had to drag Dean into the Impala though and listen to Dean insist he was fine ever though he was basically curled into a ball and clutching his sides. In their motel Sam hadn’t hesitated in checking to makes sure all his ribs were intact. They seemed to be, but Dean had been spending a lot of quality time with the bathtub these last few days; at least while he wasn’t whining about Christmas or lack thereof.

“Are you almost done in there?” Sam called before taking a sip and then deciding he’d really have more alcohol in his then the sticky sweet eggnog. There was no reply from Dean, but the door swung open. Sam turned to see Dean walking towards him in nothing but a damp towel around his waist. His skin was pink from the warm bath and beads of water still rolled off his hair. The bruises that wrapped from below his ribs on his right side and wrapped around to his back were healing nicely. Sam grabbed Dean by the back of his neck and pulled him closer so that he’d avoid touching the bruises. Dean nuzzled against him and picked up the other cup.

“Shoulda had more then this,” he said and dropped the peppermint chocolate into his cup. Sam scrunched his nose up, but said nothing. He laid his cheek against his brothers’ damp hair and rubbed the back of his neck. Dean shivered.

“Don’t get sick on top of this,” Sam muttered and Dean reached for the alcohol and the eggnog, fixing himself another glass.

“Excuse me? Who’s the older one here? I know how to take care of myself,” Dean said proudly and Sam rolled his eyes before pressing a finger lightly to the bruise on Dean’s back. He flinched.

“Yeah real good care,” he retorted and went to sit on the bed. Dean was on glass three. Sam watched his brother enjoy himself while he tried to down the half a cup he still had left.

Sam let Dean turn the radio in the room on and the air was soon filled with the soft hum of ancient Christmas carols. Dean was humming to himself, still in his damp towel, and pacing the room with his cup. Sam was watching every move Dean made with the ache to reach out and pull him towards him. Because Dean had gone and gotten himself hurt it’d been days since Sam could even think about touching him. Dean knew it was driving Sam mad too which was why he continued to parade around in only his towel.

Dean had a nice buzz going on from the spiked eggnog and he went to stand in front of Sam. This was the only aspect of their lives in which Dean was not in charge. All of him was Sammy’s, but being hurt had caused his little brother to back off. While it was nice, Dean was starting to miss it. He liked feeling needed and right now he was feeling useless.

“I don’t hurt anymore,” he said to Sam who looked him over and shook his head.

“I know you’re lying,” Sam said and reached up to run his hand along his brothers’ jaw. Dean was lying, but the pain had gone down and the alcohol made it almost nonexistent. If he got to be with Sam tonight then he’d ignore the pain.

“I’m not. I promise,” he said to Sam.

“Masochist,” Sam murmured before placing a kiss against Dean’s stomach. Dean said nothing. He couldn’t exactly deny that he liked the pain Sam would, sometimes, give him. Just the thought of Sam being all rough and forceful was enough to get Dean going. Sam moved his lips up and kissed Dean’s bruised ribs making his breath catch. Luckily Sam didn’t pull away. He continued to kiss up Dean’s chest, over his collar bone, up the side of his neck, and then he stood. He towered over Dean. Sam pulled the towel away. “I’m not going to be gentle.”

“I know,” Dean said not wanting it any other way.

“Because you asked for it tonight and I was willing to wait until you were healed,” Sam said in his authoritative tone that made Dean’s cheeks flush because it felt like he was being scolded by a teacher.

“I know,” Dean said and lowered his eyes only to have his chin jerked up. Sam’s eyes were already filling with desire.  Sam raised an eyebrow. “Sir.” Dean mumbled. Only behind the closed and secure bedroom door would Dean let himself be this vulnerable and open. Out there he’d do anything for Sam, but in here he’d do anything Sam _asked._ In here he was under Sam’s control and almost over eager to please him. In here Dean would do anything Sam asked.

Sam smiled and caressed Dean’s chin. He was glad his brother had asked. He hadn’t had any desire to inflict more pain then necessary, so he’d been waiting for Dean to come to him. Sam was starting to think he wouldn’t be able to last though. He’d started to crave the feeling of Dean’s hot skin and tight ass pushing back on his cock. He wanted to hear the breathy moans and the whimpers and the borderline screams ripped from Dean’s mouth. And now he finally would have that again.

Sam kissed Dean softly and pressed his lips harder against Dean’s only when he finally wanted to slid his tongue into Dean’s mouth. Eggnog and chocolate with a hint of alcohol was what Dean tasted like. Sam liked it better then just drinking the stuff on its own.

“Dean,” he murmured into Dean’s ear when he finally pulled away from his lips. “Did you walk around in your towel purposely to rile me up?” he asked in a low voice. He turned his eyes to Dean’s.

“Yes sir,” Dean said quietly and Sam licked the side of his neck making him groan.

“I’m going to have to punish you for that,” Sam said and Dean nodded.

“I know,” he said. That had been his intention after all; to rile Sam up and then to be punished for it. He just wasn’t sure what Sam was going to do. He soon knew. When Sam took a seat on the edge of the bed Dean knew what he was going to do.

“C’mon,” Sam said and patted his lap. Dean hated this position. It was humiliating, but he knew better then to vocalize his opinion. He lowered himself across Sam’s lap as his cheeks and ears grew hot. Sam took Dean’s hips and shifted him around until Dean’s ass was situated right where he wanted it. Dean bit his lip as his bruised side rested against Sam’s thigh. His dick was trapped beneath his stomach almost uncomfortably, but the worst part was feeling over exposed with his ass high in the air. Dean squirmed ever so slightly and Sam rested a palm on Dean’s lower back while his other hand kneaded either buttock. It was another thing Dean hated and his face burned even hotter. Sam chuckled knowingly. He moved his hand up to rub the back of Dean’s neck.

“Head up,” he said and gripped Dean’s short hair yanking his head up from where he had tried in vain to hide it in the mattress. “And count to twenty like a good boy,” Sam said watching Dean’s face continue to flush. Making Dean do things like this, things Dean found humiliating or uncomfortable, made Sam love being in the dominant position even more. He’d never be able to allow someone this kind of control over him. Perhaps that’s what made them sure a perfect pair.

“One,” Dean said as Sam’s hand came down sharply on his ass. Sam waited briefly as he watched the pale skin pinken before continuing in a rapid fashion.

Tears were burning Dean’s eyes as he squirmed against Sam around number fourteen. His butt felt like it was on fire and the skin was tender and hot. Still the spanking continued and Sam wasn’t letting up. Dean’s head had started to drop so it was now before forced up by Sam. “Eighteen,” Dean choked out trying to breathe through the new pain his body was being inflicted with. At least the alcohol was keeping the pain from his aching ribs at bay. “Twenty,” Dean wheezed grateful that Sam had let go of his hair. His forehead came to rest on the comforter and he took some deep breaths as Sam walked his fingers up and down Dean’s spine. Dean shivered as Sam pressed lightly against the angry bruises on Dean’s back. They were so dark and angry looking and Sam knew he’d do his best to avoid making them hurt more. He turned his attention to Dean’s perfect little ass now glowing red and hot from Sam’s hand. He gripped the flesh roughly making Dean groan before he told Dean to get on all fours on the bed. 

Dean obeyed and then listened to Sam undress. He was glad because he much preferred Sam’s soft warm skin compared to stiff rough denim or flannel. The bed rocked as Sam took his place behind Dean and stroked his brothers’ back and then down over his thighs. Dean bit back a groan. His dick was now free, not touching anything at all, and that was almost worse then being painfully wedged between Sam’s leg and Dean’s stomach. He wanted Sam to touch it, but figured he wouldn’t be that lucky; at least not yet.

Sam stretched out an arm and pushed Dean’s head to the mattress and then grabbed his hips forcing his ass up and legs apart. Dean whined but all that did was earn him another slap on his already sore ass. “Stay like this,” Sam said digging his fingers into the pink asscheeks and pulling them apart.

He blew gently against Dean’s hole making him shudder. Sam loved watching Dean get all shuddery and squirmy while he waited for Sam to make his next move. Sam’s cock throbbed, but he planned to draw this out since he’d had to wait three days for this when normally it was almost every night or day or morning that Dean was under his control.

Sam then let go of Dean’s ass and slid his big hands up the insides of Dean’s thighs and cupped his balls. He normally neglected them, which was something Dean pointed out awhile back, but now they were right there. He squeezed gently and Dean groaned loudly.

“Like it?” Sam murmured and stroked Dean’s thighs while he continued to squeeze and knead his balls in his hand.

“Yes Sam,” Dean panted. “Sir,” he added in a rush when Sam squeezed a little tighter. Sam then ran his fingers back up Dean’s crack before taking the flesh in his hands again and pulling it apart. He wasted no time in pushing his tongue against the little pink hole. Immediately Dean was pushing back wanting more. Sam braced himself against Dean to cut off future movement and licked again. Dean was moaning and whining as Sam slowly worked his tongue inside of Dean loosening his ever so slightly. Dean started to shake with pleasure as Sam licked and sucked the tender flesh. Dean wanted more though. This was going to drive him insane, which Sam knew, and shortly he pulled away and placed a kiss on Dean’s lower back. He then crawled up over his brother and stroked his hair while working two fingers into Dean’s mouth. Dean took them and did his best to coat them with as much spit as possible.

Sam shifted back on his knees and gently worked the first finger into his brother. Dean practically sighed when it slid into him. Sam chuckled and then turned his finger sharply to rub against Dean’s prostate and driving him wild. Sam’s fingers dug into Dean’s hip in effort to keep his brother still.

“Moremoremoremoremore,” tumbled from Dean’s lips. But it wasn’t until he added “Sir,” that Sam slid the second finger in. He worked them in and out, stretching Dean and making his only slightly prepared for Sam’s dick. Sam had been considering going easier on Dean tonight, but seeing how much his brother wanted it made him change his mind. He slid his fingers out and wrapped his hand around his own cock. Dean whined, but Sam ignored him. He stroked his rock hard dick, spreading the leaking precum around in place of lube. He wasn’t going to be that generous with Dean tonight. He knew it’d hurt his brother and he also knew that his brother loved it.

 _Masochist_ Sam thought as he continued to stroke his dick. Dean practically begged for the pain sometimes. And doing it this way was just how Dean liked it.

Sam’s cock was in no way small or thin and Dean relished in the thought of it being forced into him. The pain of being forced so open would soon mix with the pleasure of having a hot cock buried deep inside him and running repetitively over his prostate and driving deeper into him. Just thinking about it made more precum ooze from Dean’s dick as he shifted on his knees waiting for Sammy.

Sam took Dean’s hips in his hands and let the tip of his dick nudge against Dean’s waiting hole. Dean tried to push back, but Sam held him steady.

“Please sir,” Dean whispered. “Please Sammy, please,” Dean begged. Sam continued to just nudge the tip of his cock against the hole.

“It’s going to hurt Dean,” he said and watched his brother shake his head.

“Please,” Dean said once more before Sam was pushing into him, slowly but forcefully. The scream bubbled from Dean as his back arched as his insides stretched and were forced to accept the invader. Sam pushed Dean back down and Dean lay there panting and sweating. Dean’s ass was clamping down tightly around Sam’s dick so much that it was making his eyes start to roll back in his head.

“Relax Dean,” Sam murmured and moved one hand to rub Dean’s back, keeping away from the bruises. Ever so slowly Dean started to relax around Sam and Sam started pulling back, eager to start thrusting in and out. He was already past ready to cum, but he was determined to drag it out at least until Dean came. Sam hated being the first to cum.

Dean grunted and moaned as Sam started to slowly push back in. Under Sam’s hands he could feel how hot Dean’s skin was and longed to be able to drape himself over his brother as he fucked him. But not tonight.

He picked up pace turning Dean into a groaning and moaning wreck. Sam loved it. He loved how his body was starting to flush and turn shiny with sweat. He loved how Dean’s face would twist with pleasure each time he thrust in burying his dick deeper and deeper. He loved how Dean’s eyelids fluttered open revealing rolled back eyes each time he pounded against his prostate. And most of all, he loved the breathy moans and grunts and gasps of pleasure that each thrust ripped from deep within his brother. It was even better knowing that it was him making Dean make those noises.

“Sammy,” Dean groaned interrupting Sam’s inner thoughts. “Sammysammysammy,” Dean moaned and Sam knew he was trying to convey that he was getting painfully close and wanted Sam to touch him, but Sam wasn’t going to comply until Dean followed the rules. “Sammy please,” Dean continued to beg. He felt like his brain was short circuiting. He wanted to cum, but he wanted to feel Sam’s hand on his dick. He wanted it so badly. “Sir,” he finally managed to remember to say and, like magic, it brought Sam’s hand to his dick. Dean groaned low in his throat as his brother wrapped fingers sticky with Dean’s own precum around his aching cock. Sam lazily stroked it a few times, making Dean whimper, before tightening his hold.

“Gonna cum for me already Dean?” Sam grunted. As he got closer to climax he was getting lost in thrusting and groaning quietly. But he had enough concentration to put towards making Dean cum.

“When you say to,” Dean whispered and Sam smiled.

“Good boy,” Sam said and pumped Dean’s dick faster in his fist. He paid special attention to the head and very tip making Dean shudder and shake beneath him.

“When you say,” Dean repeated to himself as his toes started to curl. He squeezed his eyes shut and tried to concentrate on breathing as the need to cum swelled up in his belly and it felt like fire was going to consume him alive if he didn’t cum. Sam could feel his brother tense up and knew that he was holding on by a thread. He knew by this point Dean wouldn’t have it in him to even beg, just silently plead that Sam would let him cum before he exploded. Sam slowed his thrusts and leaned over Dean so that his chest was pressed to Dean’s back. It was crushing Dean and forcing him to the mattress.

“You may cum,” Sam hissed in his ear and Dean let go of all restraint and was spilling all over his stomach and Sam’s hand. He whimpered as Sam continued to stroke his cock until every last bit of cum had forced its way out of Dean. Sam moved his hand back to Dean’s hip and Dean’s legs gave out. Sam didn’t know if the yelp was because Sam was heavy or because of his sore ribs and bruises, but he ignored it and picked up the pace. He wanted to finish. He was so ready and it only took a few more sharp thrusts until he was cumming hot and heavy into Dean’s ass. Dean’s groan was washed out under Sam’s heavy breathing as he arched his back and thrust in and out a few last times. He then lay there on top of Dean for a moment panting.

When he finally slid out and rolled off Dean, Dean rolled onto his better side and curled up, arms wrapped tightly around his sides. He was trying to get his mind off the returning pain in his ribs, but the effort was futile so he nudged his head against Sam’s shoulder. Sam smiled and brushed his long sweaty hair out of his own eyes before propping himself up on one elbow.

“Merry Christmas,” Sam chuckled and Dean grunted at him making Sam laugh again and run his fingers through Dean’s hair which was now damp with sweat. “Want some more eggnog?” Sam asked Dean who nodded in response and turned big round ‘thank you’ eyes to his brother. Sam smiled. “You were so good tonight,” Sam whispered before kissing Dean’s cheek and then rolling off the bed.

He might be the older brother who thinks everything should be his way, but Sam knew the other part of Dean that needed to be needed by his little brother. Sam smiled to himself as he added more alcohol then eggnog hoping to take the edge off the pain faster. Dean might boast about being able to take care of himself too, but right now, while all curled up on the bed, he looked so small and vulnerable. He needed Sam here to take care of him, no matter how much he insisted that he didn’t. 


End file.
